


Тихие игры

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив давно не позволял себя обнять, давно не обнимал в ответ - а первым не обнимал, кажется, вечность. Прервать ее - слишком великое искушение, когда Тони рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихие игры

\- Парень в дурацком трико, - хрипит Тони, - кто ты без него...  
Дурацкое трико висит себе в шкафу уже третий день незапланированного отпуска. Что-то подсказывает Стиву, что до конца затишья остается всего ничего, но тем сильнее хочется взять от случайной свободы все, что только можно.  
Например, теплые ладони на голой коже, тихую беззлобную ругань Тони, пробирающегося под одежду, слой за слоем. Колючие и голодные, и наглые, и нежные поцелуи, которые он взялся было считать, но сбился на третьей дюжине. Неровное дыхание, слышное - впервые - так близко. Шутки, кажущиеся еще нелепее, чем обычно, и тише, и наивнее, и слаще от того, насколько иначе звучит голос. Блеск в глазах, когда неизменная чертовщинка разгорается жарким огнем.  
Обжигаясь, Стив не может встретиться с Тони взглядом. Он прижимается ртом к подставленной шее, ловит губами выступающую жилку, гасит дрожь, обнимая крепко и жадно.  
\- Просто малыш из Бруклина, - шепчет Стив, и Тони кусает его за ухо. - Ничего... особенного.  
Тони почти с раздражением задирает на нем свитер, рубашку, майку, дергает вверх, пытаясь снять все разом, бросает это занятие и тянет ремень джинсов. Стив, хмыкнув, аккуратно расстегивает на нем брюки. Пальцы едва слушаются, но он все равно успел бы раздеть Тони первым, играй тот честно.  
Рука, сжимающая член сквозь джинсы, кажется невозможно горячей. Стив роняет голову Тони на плечо и пытается не толкнуться навстречу. Не выходит.  
\- Вот это я понимаю малыш из Бруклина, - ворчит Тони, и Стива разбирает смех, но тут же захлебывается стоном.  
Как только он выпутывается из одежды, Тони укладывает его на спину, вытряхивает из джинсов, ухватившись за штанины, и отшвыривает их себе за спину.  
\- Меняй кровать, - советует он. - Один-то еле умещаешься, а вдвоем мы сверзимся отсюда в два счета, и это будет на твоей совести.  
Стив гладит его по голове, задерживается пальцами под челюстью, заставляя остановиться, замереть, посмотреть на него, глядя наконец глаза в глаза.  
\- Не взывай к моей совести слишком часто, - просит он. - Еще услышит.  
И фыркает. Тони рычит и переворачивает его на живот, лицом в подушку.  
На пару секунд, когда Тони отстраняется, возясь с чем-то в изножье узкой кровати, Стив чувствует себя ограбленным. Щеки горят, обнаженные спина и ягодицы вызывают острейшее ощущение беззащитности - он _подставляется_ сейчас во всех возможных смыслах, доверяется, ни разу не прибегнув даже к своей излюбленной и спасительной мысли о парном танце. Правильный партнер? Он не представлял себя танцующим с Тони, но свежее, живое желание близости не оставляет ему выбора. Он хочет этого так сильно, что почти слышит музыку.  
\- Земля вызывает Роджерса, - раздается голос Тони над ухом, и он ложится рядом на бок, смотрит пристально и беспокойно, водит раскрытой ладонью по спине: от загривка и между лопаток вниз до поясницы, не то успокаивая, не то пытаясь понять, не зашла ли игра слишком далеко. Не перестала ли быть игрой - ему не интересно играть в одиночку, как неинтересно в одиночку творить что-то серьезное и значимое.  
Стив не знает, как сказать: происходящее значит для него так много. Новые шутки не идут на ум, а старые закончились. Слов не хватает, они громоздки и бессмысленны; он приподнимается, тянется к Тони за поцелуем, тянет его к себе, обнимая с запоздалым облегчением. Он давно не позволял себя обнять, давно не обнимал в ответ - а первым не обнимал, кажется, вечность. Прервать ее - слишком великое искушение, когда Тони рядом.  
Тони хмурится, опускаясь на подушку лицом к лицу.  
\- Если ты передумал, мы можем по-тихому распрощаться и сделать вид, что...  
\- Нет! - вырывается у Стива. - Нет...  
Он с трудом приучал себя к мысли, что Тони не оттолкнет его. Что его незачем, не за что отталкивать и зреющий внутри жар уже разделен на двоих. Отвечать колкостью на колкость он еще научится, но это не к спеху. Главное у него уже есть.  
\- Не хочу я по-тихому, - улыбка возникает сама собой - и Тони отвечает на нее, отражает движение губ, наклоняясь ближе, прижимаясь теснее. - Давай пошумим.

 

\--------------  
07.01.2016


End file.
